Could you please wait a moment?
by Phantom Hitman 1412
Summary: Gokudera looked up at the sky, realising how beautiful yet far it was, a reminder of the person most important to him who was no longer by his side. He knew, that if he could only ever ask one thing of Juudaime, it would be this: "Could Juudaime please... wait for a moment?" GokuderaXTsuna, can be read as either romantic or Gokudera's usual undying loyalty.


_Could you please… wait a moment?_

**A little valentines fic about my OPT 2759. This is actually based around the final scene to a Doujin game called Altor. It's a game where you either pick Gokudera or Mukuro, but it's in Japanese and I can't read it. I got the lines from a translation on youtube which can be found below, this scene specifically starts at 06:00 mins. The game has the most beautiful drawings I have ever seen on a game before. **

** w w w. you tube watch? v=bD55JUMoC5s Or just type in the following: KHR ~ Gokudera's Route part 8 - Gokudera's True Ending**

**Warning:**** Watching this scene actually made me cry, so be careful if you watch it. As a result be careful when reading this fic too. It can either be read as romantic, or as Gokudera being his usual highly devoted self. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hitman Reborn! Nor do I own the game Altor. All credits go to their rightful copyright owners.**

* * *

There was peace. Or at least for one day there was. The calm after the storm, or more likely, the calm before the next storm. It wouldn't be long before yet another attack on the Vongola and their diminishing allies happened. But no matter what, they would always keep on going, because that is what their most precious person would have wanted. They would keep on persisting, protecting what was important to their important person, protecting what he had so lovingly left behind.

Even in death, they would never turn their backs on him.

A man walks under the trees, listening to them rustle in the wind, taking in the calming atmosphere. He walks along the green path carefully, trying not to make a noise and disturb the peace of this place. There was a definite path he was following, yet the path was covered in grass and the odd single flower. At one time this path was greatly used, well-trodden earth underfoot instead of this lush green grass. But as time had moved on, less and less people walked this path and nature had reclaimed it.

Less and less people may have come, but there was one, one person who always came frequently, no matter the weather, no matter the season, no matter how many days or years had passed since the first time he had walked this path.

And that man was Gokudera Hayato.

He stops as he comes to a clearing in the woods, observing the scenery and relieved to find no damage. The lack of recent activity may have annoyed him, but he would show no anger. Not here, not now.

"I'm back, Juudaime." He says, smiling ever so gently at the object infront of him.

He kneels in the grass placing a bouquet of specially picked out flowers onto the coffin. The flowers were chosen to say a lot of things, everything from undying love to loyalty, respect and eternal devotion, in both Italian and Japanese cultures. They had always been like that, a melding of two different cultures. It meant two different ways to say 'I love you', it meant twice as many holidays to celebrate, twice as many days to have an excuse to see each other. It was them, through and through, and they would never ever want to change it.

Gokudera waits for a few moments, either waiting for a reply of some sort or just gathering up the strength to continue.

"The rebels… were finished a short while ago" He reports, staring at the X in the middle of the Vongola crest. He was sure that Juudaime would be happy to hear about that. The rebels had been nipping at their heels even when Juudaime was alive, so he was sure that Juudaime would be relieved to know that they were no longer a threat to his family.

"The Eleventh Generation… are a reliable one." He admits with a soft sigh. Juudaime had done an excellent job in choosing his successors, not that Gokudera had expected any less. They were a hard working lot, and one that saw Juudaime's vision and would continue to lead Vongola down the path Juudaime had started yet never finished. Gokudera would have whipped them into shape if they hadn't been. He would never let anyone destroy the dream Juudaime had been working so hard towards.

"So please don't worry. For I shall always protect your important ones with all of my strength." He swears, passion in his voice. Juudaime was no longer by his side, so all he could do was protect what Juudaime had left behind.

"I hold the memories of my time spent with you, protect your important people, keeping on living another day." Even when there were times on his darkest of days when he saw no reason to continue anymore because he was no longer at Juudaime's side, he would remember all the times he had spent with Juudaime. He would remember, and the storm would once again ignite inside of him, giving him the strength to go out onto the battlefield and do what must be done. Living every day without his reason to live was hard, painful even, but live on he would because he knew that Juudaime would want it that way.

He reaches a hand out, hovering over the dark wood separating him from the only person who mattered, yet never daring to actually touch it. His smile was the gentlest ever seen on the rampant Storm, tears glittered in his eyes.

"Could Juudaime please… wait a moment? My Boss is only you, my place to stay is only by your side. Therefore, when all is over… I shall return to your side again."

He never could bring himself to touch the wood of the coffin lid. So instead, he takes a flower out of the bouquet, places a gentle kiss on soft petals, before replacing the flower on the coffin top.

"Eternally."

In this life, and in the next and in the hundreds that came after, he would always be by Juudaime's side. He would always make sure to find Juudaime, wherever he ended up. He didn't care if he had to threaten the Grim Reaper or even the Holy Lord himself, he would make sure of it.

"This future… won't be changed anymore." Juudaime had worked very hard to make sure that this timeline would be safe for everyone. "So I'm sure that everyone will be happy." Juudaime had done all he could to make sure that everyone will be happy, so Gokudera was doing it too, to make sure that people important to Juudaime remained happy.

"So, I'll come again later." He would always come back again, report to his precious person that everyone was still alive and happy and well. Even if the others didn't come all that often anymore, he would make sure to keep coming back.

He looks up at the very clean cloudless pure blue sky above him, a hand reaching up.

"It's too beautiful… and a little far."

He gets up and walks to the edge of the clearing. Only once does he look back.

_Please rest carefully, my dear Tsunayoshi._

* * *

**Phantom Hitman 1412**

**First Published: 14 Feb 2013**


End file.
